


Seven Days to Live

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Escape, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Human Tikki and Plagg, Implied Smut, Kisses, Pirates, Prisoners, Strangers to Lovers, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette meet in a deep, dark prison cell. They have days left before they are executed unless they could somehow work together to escape... Their dark pasts also come into play because they have more than one dragon to slay..This is my baby, please show this fic some love! In writing this I have learned a shit ton of history… and euphemisms for prostitutes so there's that too!





	1. Enchanté

They stalked down the long hallway before he used his hold on her wrist to throw her into the bitter cell.

“Here’s ye chains ya common wench!” The gruff, unmannered prison guard yelled, as he buckled the girl’s small, fragile wrists to the wall. “Enjoy your time here, or remainin’ time in general.” He snorted mockingly as he walked out to lock the cell up once more.

As the man walked down the hallway he hummed a small tune, a small tune that would play in her nightmares to come.

Despite being a guard the man didn’t seem all that threatening, it seemed his employers were the only fearsome ones.

“How long do you have?” The man across from her asked, disrupting her from her thoughts.

Said man wasn’t that bad looking. His face was coated in grime and there was blood on his figure yet he still looked nice? He felt like someone she had known forever yet she still needed caution, especially after what happened just a few hours prior.

“...” No response. The silence that stood between the two was quite awkward. Both looked to one another before shying away with a blush. 

The two stood there in the small, dark room as it seemed to shrink, leaving them to be bear, demure, and vulnerable. The prison cell was cold as water dripped down from above. Time passed but there was still no response on her part.

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

“Not much of a talker, eh M’lady? Well I, Adrien, am pleased to meet a beauty such as yourself.”

“I’m covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. There is no beauty here. And I’m _not_ your lady. I belong to _myself and myself alone~_ ” She frowned, with her head slouched over. Her eyes gazed at the ground as she spoke with a fierce, assertive tone.

“My statement still stands, Madame--?” 

“I see what you did there. My name is _**Mademoiselle**_ , Marinette.”

“Enchanté, Mademoiselle Marinette. My apologies for messing your title; I just had to assume a woman such as yourself would be wed~” He grinned, as she looked up at him.

“What might that mean?” 

“You are becoming, and the beauty you possess gives me faith in these last days of life.” He remarked.

“Seven.” She announced before turning her gaze towards the ceiling and off of him.

“Seven?”

“I have exactly one week to live.” She replied with a sad sigh.

“I only have three days left. My crime was...well I’m kind of a pirate.”

“Kind of a pirate?” She inquired.

“Okay, I’m the captain of the ship I own. I’ve got a crew and everything.”

“There it is,” She smirked, “continue.”

“I will admit I have taken lives before, but I only kill bad people. So I guess I do belong here but-” 

“Adrien. I understand what you mean and you’re about to ramble. Relax.”

“Heh, thank you, that’s hard when it comes to this story, but I'll try. While my ship was docked in Le Havre someone shot arrows towards me and my friend pushed me out of the way. I managed to pull out the arrow out and I had to use my hand to cover the wound as I attempted to run to the ship, but the police intercepted us. He bled out but the authorities assumed I was carrying the corpse of a man I had just killed. I just wanted to save L-Luka, a-and I c-couldn’t do that.” By the time Adrien had finished his eyes had welled and tears began to glisten in his eyes. 

He had remembered that day so vividly. So. Fucking. **_Vividly._**

OoOoOoOo

The Cataclysm had made good time in docking at the harbor. They had time to prepare and clean the ship before dispersing into town for the upcoming nightfall.

“Captain! We have a few hours before sundown, split up to gather provisions and meet up at André’s! After all his waitresses make for the best filles des joies!” Kim smirked as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Always the lady’s man~ we’ll head to the night market and then meet up there. Then you can take as many harlots as you can afford.” Adrien laughed to Kim before whispering, “As your boss I know that isn’t a lot.”

After the enlightening conversation with Kim, the dutiful captain got to work in dividing groups and assigning tasks. And, when night had finally come and when they had traveled to the market, and Adrien had gone with Luka.

“Come on, Adrien! We got the maps, it’s bar time!” Luka had smiled as the two set off.

“Going to serenade some ladies to get them into your bed?” He laughed.

“Most definitely, unlike Kim, I don’t need to pay a woman for her company. How bout’ you though, ever gonna make a lady yours for one night, and one night only?” He wiggled his brows at the suggestion.

“I’m not into that, besides, someone needs to keep you all in check!”

“I suppose, but hey, you’re a catch. Have some fun while you still can! You don’t know which breath will be your las-” Luka began before three arrows headed straight for him and Adrien.

Luka blocked Adrien and the arrows went through his body before getting caught within his flesh. One arrow in his heart, one in his arm, and one arrow missed them both. The one that missed held a note that read, _‘Return to Emma’s Garden within 2 weeks or the arrows won’t miss next time. A don't worry, they won’t hit you my dear boy, just everyone you love.’_

“You moron, it wasn’t aimed to hit me, just graze.”

“A thank you would be nice.”

“Thank you, but we have plenty of time for that later,” Adrien replied with tears streaming down his face as he used his hand to cover the gushing wound.

“Don’t always be such a straight arrow, find love, it changes you for the better.” Luka smiled up at Adrien as Adrien picked Luka up and began to race towards their ship.

“Luka, you’re one of my best friends, don’t go!”

“YOU THERE, STOP!” Police yelled as they stopped Adrien.

“It’s not what it looks like, tell them, Luka!”

“Don’t play dumb! You’re under arrest for this man’s murder.”

“Luka?” Adrien whimpered before crying and trying to break free of the policeman’s tight grasp reaching over him.

His body went numb as he saw Luka’s body slam onto the cold, cobbled ground. He vaguely heard yelling in the background as he lost the will to fight. The guards swiftly took hold of him and slammed him into the capital punishment cells. The guillotine would be his new best friend in a week. His poor crew...

OoOoOoOo

“I’m sorry for your loss… But why does a pirate such as yourself have such a decorous way with words?”

“My father is an aristocrat and at one point I joined him within the ranks.”

“Why give that up? My family is well off but we work for everything we have. Having things handed to you sounds simple and nice.” She raised her voice as she questioned why he would do such a thing. 

“My mother passed away after being sick for quite some time. My father changed once she died to a cruel shell of the man he once was. I had to escape that, it may be selfish, but I wanted to have freedom. He was trying to set me up into an arranged marriage and I broke, I just could not take it. And so, a few friends and I sold some things to buy a ship. And the rest is or was history.”

“If I could move to hug you I would.” Marinette smiled as she attempted to lighten the mood.

They may be mere strangers but she felt an odd connection to him. Her cheeks began to redden as she saw his eyes light up. She had been around many men in her life, not in a brothel way of course, but never had her heartfelt this way--never had her heart skipped a beat.

“I suppose it would only be fair if I shared my story with you as well. It’s a lot less heartfelt than yours. My parents own a bakery in Paris but they had a client in Le Havre who had heard about their talents. My parents eagerly agreed to cater for this man, but a high born nobleman asked them to cater the same night. I offered to go with my friend Alya but they insisted we would need a chaperone. We couldn’t find someone suitable who one of us hadn’t rejected--” Marinette began before Adrien cut her off, “So you are a heartbreaker!”

“Kind of...but anyway we disguised our friend Alix as a boy. Together the three of us traveled to Le Havre and we set up for the night. Alix and I were serving while Alya was finishing up the last plate’s garnishes. I walked in back to get a new tray when I saw a man trying to proposition her. H-he wa-was pushing her against the wall holding her wrists above her head. I snapped and I tried to plead with him for mercy or to take me in her steed but he punched her across her face. She punched back and you could tell it hurt him, but it just wasn’t enough. I grabbed the knife on the table and stuck it through his neck. He died and turns out the man was the host’s son. Due to that fact they gave me no mercy, I was charged with capital punishment and they agreed if I kept silence on what happened that they wouldn’t ruin my family’s business. Of course, I won’t live long enough to know if that’s true.”

“Wow...what kind of a man would do such a thing without a woman willing him to?” 

“YOU’RE A PIRATE! DON’T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! Sit on your pedestal all you want but it won’t change a thing...haut et puissant _(Haut et puissant means high and mighty)_!” Marinette yelled at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face as well.

“Being captain of a ship doesn’t mean I have a new lady in my bed each hour.” He spat.

“Men don’t need to worry about what others think! This world is not a friend to women, you probably expect me to believe you!” She shrieked.

“I’ve never taken a woman! In my friend’s dying words he told me to find love. He said it would change me for the better! He said I shouldn’t be such a straight arrow because I would be having one or two drinks while my friends were getting laid!”

The sincerity in his eyes chilled her as she looked up and spoke without thinking, “I want to kiss you.” 

“W-wha?” 

“I, Marinette Dupain, want to kiss you, Adrien.”

“I would like nothing more than for my lips to touch yours.”

“Then let’s escape.” She replied with a fierce gaze.

“Hm, I might have an idea. Ever flirted with anyone, M’lady?”


	2. Une ’Petite’ Faveur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like piña coladas? And gettin’ caught in the rain? Are you into yoga? Do you have half a brain? Do you like makin’ love at midnight in the dunes of the cape? Cause I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me and escape. 
> 
> This song was stuck in my head, don’t hate 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, comment, and kudos! :D

“That’s your plan?” Marinette asked incredulously. 

‘It’s not that bad. The guard will probably be here soon too.” He grinned.

“I can do this. I can do this. I can-”

“Princess, you can handle this.” 

“Princess?” She questioned with a playful grin.

“You are my princess.” He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“We’ve only known each other for like 3 hours.”

“Ah, but these have been the best 3 hours of my life!” He grinned as they heard a clicking noise. “Work your magic, M’lady.” Adrien encouraged her with a smile one last time before a hard, emotionless gaze took over his face.

“What mag—“

“Well, well, well. Dinner is served.” The guard smirked as he placed the stale bread and the weird, hopefully, soup cup on the ground. “But wait, you can’t reach it, what a shame.”

“Um, monsieur. I was wondering if you could do me a little favor?” Marinette smiled as she bit her lip in a maybe flirtatious manner. 

“And what’s that, honey?” He asked with a lecherous tone, as he gripped her hips tightly. Adrien scowled from the other side of the room. He wanted to kill that man more than anyone else for the way he held Marinette.

“Well, uh, as you know I’m going to die pretty soon. And, uh, I still have my virtue intact? I mean, so much virtue here, and um, I want to change that. I was hoping you could be the one to help me.” She asked with a hopefully seductive gaze.

He pulled at the top of her prison garment and looked down as she blushed. Adrien looked away out of privacy as the man groaned loudly. “You’re good enough.” 

“I was hoping we could go somewhere more... private. Like anywhere but here. I can’t really... help you out without my hands.”

His eyes glowed with lust as he grabbed his keys that were looped through his belt. When he unlocked her shackles he grabbed her wrists and walked her down the hall to a dark, secluded corner. 

Marinette leaned forward and her finger played with his hair as she pressed herself against him and kissed his neck. He let out a gasp in pleasure before her hand on his neck pushed his head against the cobble wall. 

She kneed him where the sun doesn’t shine and bent down to steal his keys. "This is karma for being a lustful bastard."

Marinette then sprinted down the hallway until she found where Adrien was. She unlocked his shackles with shaky hands.

When both of his hands were free he gently reached one arm across her waist and the other the tilt her chin upwards. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled as he whispered, “I love you. Us meeting was truly serendipity.” 

“Even though we just met I love you too, our souls seem to fit well with one another. Fate has been kind today and hopefully, fate will sempiternally be kind.” She smiled mellifluously as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

“As much as I love this, and I do: your lips are opulent, we need to go, and soon. They’ll notice soon.” Adrien sighed.

“What’s our plan though, what possible panacea is there?”

“We sneak out the basement tunnel and I need to respond to a letter...I didn’t mention it before but one of the arrows had a note. The note basically threatened everyone I love unless I return to my father’s estate. You can come with me...but things might not be pretty.”

“I want to join you in your endeavor, but uh, can we at least send a letter to my family?” She sighed with a questioning gaze.

“Don’t they live in Paris” 

“They do.”

“Well, that’s where I’m from. We can make a pit stop.” He smiled in response as he took her hand and ran until they found the staircase leading out. The hallway leading towards the light of day was ironically pitch black. The door was wide open when they finally reached it because there were two guards getting drunk.

The duo shared a look before getting past the guards a little forcefully… Together they had escaped. Off to Paris, they go!

OoOoOoOo

The duo had walked for almost half an hour before they found a rest stop. The building was small, wooden, and secluded as it lay against the road; surrounded by trees.

With hands interlocked they walked through the door. The room was filled with, well, the building was a bordello. 

“3$ for the hour sir, and mam if you want a job you can join my dames in the back.” The woman in front spoke.

“We’re not here for that. My...wife and I were on our way to Paris when were robbed by bandits. We’ve been walking for days but we have no idea if we’re headed in the right direction.” Adrien informed the woman as she looked them over with a judging stare.

Marinette couldn’t help but blush when Adrien called her his wife...She knew he did it for their safety, keeping their story straight and all, but it made her happy knowing that there could be a future with this man who was practically a stranger to her.

“Hmm, what do you want from me? Money? A horse? Directions? I do not give such things for free; it is that of a man to assume I would do so.” She replied to Adrien with an intimidating look to her eye.

“Whatever you can provide, we’ll do anything, I need to get to my family in Paris, I can’t let them think I died, especially Alya….she’ll blame herself.” Marinette pleaded.

“Alya? Alya Césaire by any chance?” The woman asked with a hopeful grin.

“Yes...how did you know that?” Marinette replied very hesitantly as Adrien positioned his body a little in front of her, shoulders brushing and all.

“I’m Nora: Alya’s sister.”

“Merde. I was not expecting that.” 

“Here come with me, let’s talk in my kitchen.” She smiled as she motioned for Marinette to follow. When Adrien went to join Nora continued speaking, “No men allowed in the living quarters, just the basement.”

“Fine, I’ll wait here.” He complied with an angry frown.


	3. Bonne Nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being at Nora's is definitely an experience... but it can't be worse than prison and capital punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to update on Thursdays, but my birthday is on Monday-- and I had a couple of friends over for an early celebration so I spaced. Here is this chapter, 2am or not! Even though it's probably a decent time in your zone... enjoy!

“Here take a seat. Care for any tea?” Nora smiled as she pointed to a chair. 

“Tea sounds delicious,” Marinette replied as Nora poured a cup for the both of them.

Nora’s _establishment_ was truly bucolic and quaint. The atmosphere was calm and the tea was scrumptious. 

“So, how do you know my little sister?” She asked as she sipped some of her tea.

“Your sister and I met in Paris when her- no your mom came into my parents' bakery. Alya started talking to me while I was trying to clean the tables. Despite her distracting me we just clicked.”

“Yeah, my sister has that effect on people, myself included.”

“That she does.”

“So, that man of yours...does he hurt you? Because we can get rid of him and you can work here or we could sneak you into the city.” Nora planned with a serious tone as she stirred her tea lightly with a spoon.

“He’s kind to me; there is no need for that.” She replied with a small smile. She could trust him. Probably, definitely. 

“Hmm, so-so. You can both wash up and spend the night before setting out in the morning. When you leave you can borrow my stead and return once you have sorted out your matters in Paris. Do bring Alya when you return. It has been forever since we've had our last sibling reunion.”

“Merci, madame! Merci, Merci!!” Marinette cheered as she ran to hug Nora tightly.

After hugging Nora she began to walk down the stairs to give the good news to Adrien.

Adrien who had been sitting on the last stepped jumped up and wrapped his arms around Mari in a tight hug.

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked playfully.

OoOoOoOo

As Adrien waited he leaned against the wall near the door. He closed his eyes and started thinking about what his father could want- peace, Adrien’s death, marriage to Chloé, who knows with his father.

While he was thinking to himself he heard the stairs creak. A woman in a tight, revealing dress walked up to him and smiled as she placed her hands on his chest.

“What’s a man like you doing here? Surely you can… find some release and dare I say pleasure, without being billed.”

“I’m not here for that.” Adrien removed her hands gently as he rejected the woman’s advances.

‘We all use nicknames here as it isn’t wise to give your name. I’ll make an exception for you though, handsome. My name is Lila, Lila Rossi. I go here though as Volpina, and Volpina is always happy to serve.”

“No, miss. I am not looking for your, uh, services.” He repeated while his cheeks pinkened. 

“It’s only 5$ for a little fun. I won’t tell anyone.”

“First off: that’s bad business as Nora said it was 3$. And second: I told you I do not want your companionship.” 

Lila took that as an opportunity to grab his shirt to press their bodies against one another. She pressed her lips against his neck and began sucking at his neck. Adrien tried to push her lightly but she wouldn’t budge so he had to use more force.

“YOU ASS! You never hurt a fine lady such as myself.” Lila yelled.

“Fine lady? Yeah, right, maybe in another life!” He yelled back.

“UGH!” And with that Lila stormed off back to the basement where she came from.

Adrien went to sit on the bottom of the stairs to wait for Marinette to get back-- the nerve of some people!

OoOoOoOo

“Um, nothing’s gotten into me! I’m doing great, dandy.” He replied to Marinette’s concerned gaze.

“If you say so..” Marinette smiled as she ruffled his hair playfully. “Nora said we could wash up and spend the night in her guest room.”

“Together?” He asked hopefully.

“The bathing or the room?” 

“The room.”

“You did say we were married after all. The bathing will have to wait until it’s a true marriage ” She laughed nervously as she grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs.

“You can bathe first monsieur, it is the first door on the right.” Nora pointed as she looked towards him.

“Thank you.”

“Mhmmm. I have some clothes from...well-- men who no longer need them. You can keep them.”

“Where might they be?” He asked shyly.

“The top drawer of the dresser in the guest room.”

“Thank you once again.” He smiled lightly as he walked further down the hall and into the bathroom.

“He does seem nice. Is he good to you when you lie together? Have any concubines? How long have you known one another, was it a dalliance but you fell pregnant?” Nora speculated.

“I really do see your resemblance to Alya.” Marinette laughed before answering the questions, “It is just the two of us, and he always treats me well. And as for how long we’ve known one another, we go way back and there are no pregnancies here.”

“Yet! And anyhow, you’ve found yourself a good one! I only got into the business because I found myself a bad one. Helping women who have also ruined their reputations is what I do now. Each woman makes a living, gets room and board, and is trained to defend themselves.”

“That’s amazing!”

“I’d like to think so.” Nora smiled.

The two women continued talking until Adrien came out, a towel wrapped around his waist and all. 

“Uh, which one is the guest room.” He asked in all of his shirtless glory.

“The door with the tree painting on it,” Nora replied to him.

“Thank you again.”

“He’s a looker too!”

“That he is.” Marinette praised his six-pack mentally as she got up and walked into the bathroom to bathe herself. 

Just then Adrien walked out to speak to Nora. “Treat her well, she seems like a sweet girl.” 

“I plan on it.” He smiled back.

“Now, I need to go take care of some chores. Take care.” Nora smiled as she walked to her room and the guest room before heading down the stairs to her girls.

Adrien walked off to the room he and Mari were staying in and looked around. The room was basic enough, a mirror, dresser, bed, and nightstands. There wasn’t much else… Adrien decided to lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep as he shut his eyes.

“I’m about to walk in, but please, I'm trusting you not to look.” Marinette squeaked as she walked into the room.

“Oof, that’s going to be _hard_ ~” Adrien smirked as he moved a pillow over his head.

“Puns? Really?” Marinette teased as she pulled open the dresser. As she looked for something to wear in the second drawer. Everything there was lingerie. She then went to try the first drawer to find it was empty. “UGHH!”

“Everything all right over there?” Adrien asked.

“Did Nora come in here after you got dressed?”

“She did, she said she had chores.” He replied.

“Ughhh, fine just...be gentle.”

“Wait, what?” He questioned as Marinette lifted the pillow covering his face.

There she was lingerie and all in front of the man she grew to love in just one day.

“W-wow.” His jaw literally dropped.

“Nora took all of the normal clothes.” She scrunched her face slightly before he gently placed his arms around her waist. With his head against her stomach, she shivered and ran her fingers through his scalp.

“We’re not married so I don’t want to push you. You can have my shirt if you want to sleep covered up.”

She leaned down and kissed him as he pulled her down onto his lap. Adrien deepened the kiss as his hands wandered up and down her back. Marinette traced his lips with her tongue and he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth for her. They continued to kiss for, well, who knows how long before Adrien pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “Let’s go to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us.”

“You’re quite the peculiar man, Adrien. Sleep rather than lust...” Marinette laughed as she rolled over on her side. He carefully placed his hand on her hip and together they fell asleep with limbs mingled together.

OoOoOoOo

When Adrien awoke when he felt something at his neck and a weight on his body.

“Mari, what time is it?”

“03h00.” A voice that wasn’t Marinette purred.

“Wha?” He questioned as he looked at the face the lips belonged to.

“I knew you were lying earlier. How could you not want me?” Oh, it was Lila on him.

“Get off of me.” He commanded as her hips grounded further down.

“Maybe once we’re _finished~_ ” The half-naked woman smirked.

Adrien repeated himself once again, “Lila get the hell off of me and stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you.”

She only latched further onto him. Adrien pushed her off of him and went to Nora’s room.

“I don’t mean to barge in but can you tell your wench to not pounce on me.” 

“What?” She mumbled 

“Lila Rossi keeps trying to well, _faire la bête à deux dos_ me! While I was asleep next to Mari too.”

“If she wasn’t next to you would you have agreed?”

“No! Of course not! When you were talking to Mari earlier she tried it then too.”

“Very well. I’ll fire her in the morning.” Nora sighed.

“R-really?”

“She’s never been my best worker.”

“O-okay then. Thank you.

Two hours later and he was up again. Adrien lied in bed with a sleeping beauty on his chest and he smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He slowly pulled away from her and got up to walk into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Coffee?” Nora asked as he jumped into the air in surprise.

“I guess I’m not the only morning riser. But yes, I would love some coffee.”

OoOoOoOo

Marinette had never slept so well in her life. Even as the sunray’s of the morning hit she wasn’t angry to be awakened. As she reached over to look for Adrien’s presence she couldn’t find him. Where did he go?!

“Hehe, thank you for the second cup of coffee! We’ll set out whenever she wakes up.” Adrien was thanking someone outside of the room as he walked in.

“M-morning.”

“Oh, the princess has awoken. Nora and I got the horse ready so we can leave whenever you’re ready.” He grinned as he sipped the coffee in his hand and sat down on the bed next to Marinette.

Marinette sat up and stole the cup from his hand before downing it. “Can I have real clothes?”

“Nora put all of the clothes back into the dresser. But feel free to keep that on underneath~” He smirked as he winked playfully.

“Flirt.”

“Only with you.” He stood up and watched as she picked out something to wear.

“Are you going to stand here and watch or-?” She smirked as he laughed and raised his hands in a surrendering motion, “I’ll go. Meet me outside when you _finish~_ ”

Marinette laughed lightly to herself before dressing in light travel clothes. She walked down the stairs to the outside world once more.

“Thank you once again, Nora. How can we repay you?” Marinette asked.

“Don’t fret it. You have nothing to repay.” Nora shrugged.

“Ready?” Adrien asked.

“Oui.” And with that, he lifted her into the air and placed Marinette onto the saddle carefully.

“Bye, and for the millionth time, merci!” Adrien praised as he hoisted himself up on the horse as well. 

With that Adrien grabbed the reins and started moving in the direction Nora pointed them in. Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien as she leaned her head against him and watched the sights that were around them as they rode.

They would make it. They could do this. The trip would be roughly 5 days so that left Adrien a week. It could work. Probably?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed-- like always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. J'ai Mes Règles….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late my birthday interrupted the update two weeks ago and then I thought yesterday was Wednesday for some reason XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Please comment and leave kudos <3

They had been riding for a few hours before Marinette stopped them. She had a little issue that caused her to hesitantly ask, “Can we take a break?” 

“We need to keep moving to get to Paris in time to visit both of our families.”

“P-please?”

“Are you okay? We can stop if you’re ill, that would be a priority.” 

“Not ill…ah, this is awkward, but uh, I need to switch out my rags….” She stuttered **_aWkWaRdLy_**.

“Rags?”

“Um...lady issue.”

“Huh?”

“ **J’AI MES RÈGLES!** ” ( _I have my period_ )

“Oh...Um yeah, let’s stop…” Adrien stopped the horse and turned way as Mari took care of _business_.

He thought about the letter that was attached to the arrows behind Luka’s death. Those thoughts were interrupted almost as soon as they began when Marinette came bouncing back.

“I’m good. Thank you for that. I wouldn’t have blamed you for running.” She sighed as she walked over to Adrien and straightened out her dress.

“Never, you and me, we’re in this together.”

“Most men in this decade would beg to differ saying ‘men are the heads’.” Marinette chuckled as Adrien lifted her onto the horse loaned to them.

“They should know that women are the necks. They control just as much if not more than men.” He smiled at her as he mounted the horse himself.

They set off once more and rode the horse and continued until they were too tired to continue. Night had fallen hours before they stopped so making camp was a rushed effort.

As Adrien created a small fire he asked the beauty next to him, “So does it hurt?”

“My menstrual cycle or this conversation? Because the answer is both.” He snorted a laugh and rushed to apologize, “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” 

“It is quite alright. Besides, I still like you.”

“Just like?”

“Mhmm, I chose my words carefully.”

“We should get some rest. We still have a long journey.” Adrien sighed.

“I suppose we should.” Marinette smiled lightly as the fire made her skin glow softly. 

Adrien smiled and pressed a quick peck to her lips before lying his shirt down to serve as a shield against the cold, wet grass. 

So, together the two lied down on his shirt in the middle of a secluded woodland area. It was not the most comfortable sleeping chamber, but it was comely for the pair.

They wouldn’t see the city until whenever they would come across Giverny. That trip to get there would be a day or two more… but it didn’t matter to them as they slept in one another’s arms.

OoOoOoOo

Adrien's wake up this morning was far better than the previous day. He woke when he felt the sleeping beauty on his chest turned her head to be in the nook of his neck. Her slight drooling made him smile and he could say it was the best wake up he has ever been blessed to have. 

He lied there peacefully until he saw a lazy pair of bluebell eyes gaze up at him. “Sleep well, m’love?” Adrien whispered as Marinette shoved her head deeper into his neck.

Marinette groaned and buried herself deeper into his neck. “Shhhhh-- more sleeps fewer talkies.”

“As much as I love this we still have quite a way left to go before we arrive at the Giverny marketplace.”

“Ughhh, I’m _up_..” She sighed as she released herself from his hold.

He was sad to see her move but they had to clean up before saddling up once more. And together they did the inevitable- they continued their escapade and set out once more in their endeavor…. 

OoOoOoOo

“Thank you, monsieur.” Adrien passed the reins of the horse over to the man working the stable. 

It was around noon when the duo arrived in the bustling town of Giverny, and after leaving their horse at the first stable they saw they headed out for the town.

When Adrien finished handing over the reins he offered his arm for Marinette and walked over towards the market centre. 

The first stand they ventured to was a cheese stand by the request of Marinette. “Come on, Adrien, camembert is the best cheese and we need snacks for the trip!” 

“Yeah, listen to the Mrs., kid.” The vender smirked with a laugh. 

Adrien looked over to the familiar voice and his jaw dropped. Marinette looked over to Adrien with a confused glare, but before she could ask Adrien spoke, “PLAGG! You actually listened to me and started a cheese shop?! Why Giverny though?”

“Heh, nice to see you too. You’ve really grown up… I didn’t expect to see you again-- least of all with a pretty girl on your arm--”

“You’re stalling.”

“Okay fine… My wife and I own a traveling stall. My half is cheese and her half is flowers.” He nodded his head in the direction of the stand.

“WIFE??” Adrien yelled, earning him looks from many of the other shoppers.

“That’s the real reason I left… You really thought I would want to travel?” Plagg laughed incredulously. 

“You are super lazy… how did I fall for that?” Adrien laughed.

“You were still a boy when I quit.” 

The two shared a fond laugh before Marinette spoke up, “I’m confused.”

Adrien laughed lightly before introducing the two. “Marinette, this is Plagg my old butler. And Plagg, this is Marinette the girl I have been fake married and courting for the past, like, three days.”

“Wow... There’s always something with you.” He chuckled in response. “Well, you’re the first lassie I’ve seen Adrien interact with, well, besides Chloè…”

Marinette looked towards Adrien and his gaze told her, ‘we’ll talk later’. She sighed in defeat and before she said anything she heard a pot smash. “MARINETTE?” 

“Honey, what’s wrong.” Plagg turned around to help the shaking woman. 

“T-Ti-Tikki?” 

Tikki ran around the stall and hugged the girl tightly. Plagg furrowed his eyebrows before gasping, “Wait. She’s that Marinette?”

“Now I seem to be the confused one.” Adrien teased with a laugh.

“Tikki was the finest seamstress in Paris and I was her apprentice. Now I see why you sold the shop out of the blue.”

“What a small world. But uh, Adrien, what brings you to Giverny. I recall something along the lines of, ‘Paris and the seas are it for me’.” Plagg questioned.

“The inherited love of the sea from dear mother got me into a tad bit of trouble. We met in prison together.”

At this Plagg barked out a laugh. “I can tell this is going to be a fun story. Care to help us pack up shop we have a campsite nearby you can join us at.” 

Adrien and Marinette shared a glance before Marinette spoke for them, “We need to fetch our steed, but then we could join you. I assume we’ll meet here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tikki waved the two goodbye as she started to pack up her shop. 

Adrien and Marinette fetched the horse, which earned them an odd glare from the stable boy, and swiftly arrived back at the almost packed up stand. The two gave a hand or two wherever they could before following the married couple to their campsite.

Adrien and Marinette, in short, summarized how they got to where they are. “So you’re finally facing the old man?” Plagg questioned with a concerned gaze.

“I can’t let others endure his crazy.” Adrien teased half-heartedly. 

Tikki and Plagg shared a look before turning back to Adrien and Marinette. “Is there any way we could be of service? Especially if this mission is so risky; it sounds like you could use all the assistance available.”

“We could not bear the thought of hurting either of you--” Adrien began before Plagg cut him off, “Kid, we want to help: _say yes_.”

“Y-yes.” Adrien sighed in defeat, knowing he could not win this battle.

“And so it is settled.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this chapter was hard to write because I couldn't find a flow, but I hope you enjoy!


	5. Dors Bien Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... plot twist ;)
> 
> Alsooooooo- schedules, who's she??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and changed some things because I decided last minute to change the plot even more.

The faces of the small group lit up as the view of Paris came into sight.

“Back to the city of lights once again,” Plagg smirked.

“Back indeed.”

Marinette lead her companions to her family’s bakery, and they left the horses around the back of the small shop. And as they walked in, and the bell chimed, Alya and Sabine turned around from their spot behind the counter.

Alya’s jaw hit the floor as she ran to Marinette. “MARINETTE!! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN, GIRLIE!!”

“Ma petite fille (My little girl)!!” The older woman ran over to her daughter and the three women were embraced in a tight hug for quite some time before Marinette finally pulled away.

“Meet Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg.” Marinette smiled as she pointed to the three who walked in with her.

“Come, come. I’ll close up shop early today. All of you upstairs, you must be tired.”

Sabine herded the young adults up to the stairs and sat them in her living room, but not before Marinette embraced her father. After all of them were seated Marinette explained what had happened since she left Alya.

“Thank the heavens you are alright!” Sabine kissed her daughter’s forehead lightly.

“Yes, you may all spend the night. It isn’t much but you can stay on our couch or in Marinette’s room. But for now, Sabine and I have to cook dinner.”

“Yes, of course, Papa. Thank you, and I love you.”

“Je t’aime.”

Her parents walked off towards the kitchen to prepare whatever meal they would be having that night.

Tikki nudged Plagg by elbowing his shoulder before deciding to just say what she wanted. “Plagg and I are going to check out the city. It has been years since we’ve been here and we’d like to see the changes.”

Tikki pulled Plagg out of the house by his arm and Adrien chuckled at his friend’s predicament. He would do the same if he were in Plagg’s shoes- there was no way Adrien could ever tell Marinette no.

Alya turned her attention from the married couple walking out the door to the ‘couple’ in front of her. “Hmm.”

Marinette cut off the inevitable interrogation before it could begin and decided to question Alya instead. “Why were you at the bakery, the journal slow?”

“I haven’t been able to find a topic of interest and writing a novel seems no easier,” Alya replied before swatting her hand lightly. “But enough of that. Are you two… together?”

Marinette’s face turned bright red and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously before answering, “We are.”

Alya squealed happily before cheering, “I’m so happy for you, girlie! And I would like to offer my help on your quest. I told you before, I'm not letting you out of my sight, and I refuse to take no for an answer.”

“There’s no use fighting you. Join us.”

“Good, good, but I have more questions.”

Marinette released an unladylike snort and listened to Alya’s questions and the few threats she gave Adrien before her parents called them to dinner.

OoOoOoOo

Later that night Alya returned to her house, Plagg laid on the couch, Adrien on a cot on Marinette’s floor, and Marinette and Tikki in her bed.

Tikki kissed Marinette’s forehead before rolling over to fall asleep in record time. Marinette looked towards where Adrien was lying, back facing her, and sighed.  


She gently stood up from the side of her bed and laid herself down next to him- arms wrapping around him softly as she heard Adrien let out a content sigh.

He turned around within her hold and he mirrored her position with one arm protectively around her waist.

He whispered, “Hey you. Didn’t your mom say the girls together only on the bed.”

“This isn’t the bed last I checked.”

Adrien laughed and kissed her forehead. “You should get some sleep, love.”

“But I like it here.”

“I guess I could keep you." He teased before deciding to start a conversation, "Hm, tell me about your childhood.”

She thought for a moment before deciding on a memory to share. “When I was younger I remember Queen Emilie came here to commission my parents baking for a ball thrown in the young prince’s honor. Papa agreed, obviously, and then with me on his shoulders he danced around the bakery baking everything she requested. I remember flour in the air, and me on his feet as we danced around the kitchen.”  
  
“That sounds absolutely adorable. If we ever have a daughter I want to dance her on my feet.” Adrien smiled.

“You want kids?”

“You don’t?”

“No, I do. I want three- a girl, and two boys.”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

“Adrien… can I ask you a question?”

“But of course.”

“Who is this… Chloé person?”

Adrien released a heavy sigh. He had known this was coming- and it was time to come clean to her. “We;l… before I explain her, I kind of withheld some of the truth…" He took in a deep breath nervously before whispering, almost as if he were a scared puppy, "I am Adrien of the house of Agreste, prince to the throne of France. Chloé’s father is one of the richest politicians at court.”

Marinette let her jaw drop before she jerked away from Adrien. “T-the prince? C-courting me? Pirate. AHH-”

He placed his hand on her lips to quiet her down. “Shhh, shhh. I’m sorry-truly... it’s not something I like to lead on with, especially since escaping. When I left my father was furious because he has no other heirs. The elite guard has a bounty for me, but he did not let the people know. They think I'm a traveling scholar in other countries potentially mingling to find a bride. It's truly not a surprise that you wouldn't attach this face to the royal name.”

“D-didn’t you say you were betrothed…”

He sighed, “Chloé had been pressing her father for marriage with me since we were little children- she is and always will be like a little sister to me. The idea of layong and being with her repulses me as we are like siblings and I love her in only a kinsmen way. My father did not care, and once my mother died he signed the paper as long as her dowry came with a lot of money.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Mmmm. My father changed when she died. He became colder, closed off, almost as if he is waiting for something. While training my friends would joke that he's trying to tap into black magic to bring back the queen. That's impossible though... Anyway, that’s why I didn’t want to drag anyone into this mess. Only you, Plagg, and my friend Nino know.”

After a pause of silence Marinette suggested an idea, “Alya works at the local newspaper and she might be able to find your ship if they’re near Paris. We might be able to get a little more help before we leave for the castle I'm assuming.”

“Well… my father wrote to go to Emma’s garden. That was in my mother’s estate that she inherited when my grandfather passed. She used to take me there with her whenever she wanted to escape court life. She gave it to me when she passed.”

“If it’s yours why is the king there?”

“That I do not know… Anyhow this time we should actually get some sleep.”

*Yawn* “I guess I should go…” She said that but made no moves to get up.

“We’ll have all the time in the world. I don’t care what anyone says or thinks we’ll be together forever.”

“I like the sound of that….” She softly fell asleep and Adrien let out a low chuckle. He stood up and lifted Marinette from the floor to place her next to Tikki.

“You’re good for her.” Tikki lightly whispered.

“You heard us?”

“Bits and pieces.”

“Well thank you… she’s good for me too.”

After kissing her forehead he moved to the mat once more where sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The castle at this time:
> 
> _“He’s just a boy.”_
> 
> _“A boy who is destined to become the king of France. We can’t take risks. Interacting with the people outside of this castle must be banned.”_
> 
> _“Hmm, he needs to see the people he shall govern. We need to let him out once and a while, he is but a boy after all.”_
> 
> _“I am glad you are my queen Emilie.”_
> 
> _“Thank you Gabr-” ___
> 
> _  
> _“Your highness, you are needed in the--” Nathalie started until she saw her boss jerk upwards._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _“Ahem, sorry Nathalie. Clear my agenda for the evening. I think I need to write to my son again. Have my spies detect his whereabouts.”_  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _“Wasn’t he imprisoned, your grace?”_  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _“I received a letter reporting his escape with some girl, not that it matters. FIND HIM.” His assistant walked out of the room as Gabriel began pacing around his study._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _This son of his truly would be the death of him. Leaving with what can be assumed as a common whore, and for what purpose? Well, he knew that purpose… but big picture wise._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _If the girl did escape with his son that meant she must have been wanted for some crime as well… All of a sudden the pieces rushed together in Gabriel’s mind and he sat at his desk quickly grabbing parchment and quill to begin writing._  
>  _


	6. Aime moi au bord de la rivière-côté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting life has been kinda shitty lately.

A knight walked into the sanctum and kneeled on one knee as he delivered the news to his king. “Your highness, we have discovered your son’s location and sent our fastest hawk to deliver your letter. He should see it when he awakes.”

“Hmm, thank you. You are dismissed.”

The king then turned to his most trusted maid. “Make arrangements for me to head to my wife’s estate. I think a family reunion is in order.”

OoOoOoOo

Adrien awoke to Alya shaking his shoulder. “Come outside with me please?”

“Wha-”

“Just come.” Her voice left no room for debate, so with a loud yawn, he stood up and stretched his body.

He looked around the room and smiled as he saw Marinette’s sleeping form. Alya ‘coughed’ breaking him out of his trance as she began to walk out of the bakery.

“What time is it, and why did you wake me up?”

“It’s a little before five… anyway, I was on my way here when I found a messenger hawk. It had a letter for you… from the king of all people. His seal is beautiful and a rare sight, I truly envy you. But more importantly, what does the king want with you?”

“Oh no… give it to me.” He sighed exasperatedly. 

“What does the king want with you of all people. Tell me and I’ll give you the letter.”

Adrien sighed. “I’ll let you read it and you’ll see, but please let me look.”

“No.”

“Alya..”

“Tell me. Especially if it is something that could harm my best friend.”

“I’m the prince of France. Marinette already knows.”

“Wait. What? Actually?”

“Give me the letter, I’ll explain after, but I need to read it.”

She passed him the letter that she had taken from the bird and he broke the seal revealing the writing.

_My Dearest Son the Dauphin of France,_

_It seems as if I have not made myself clear. Come to the castle or face repercussions for your sins. Always as stubborn as your mother; except you lack the endearing feelings towards duty. I seem to be rambling… the thing I truly wished to remind you was that you and your **companion** are escaped, prisoners. If she is found by a guard the repercussions will be hefty. Just something to think about._

__

~À bientôt (see you soon), the King of France, Gabriel of Agreste

“Merde. _(shit)_ ”

“What is it?” Alya asked, curious as ever.

Adrien handed her the letter and began pacing. “We can’t take her.” 

After reading Alya sighed. “How are we going to get her to stay?”

“Could you distract her long enough for us to leave?”

“Me, distracting Marinette? Easy. And I’ll tell her parents to lock us in from the outside. If they know why they’ll be on board as well.”

“I’ll go get Tikki and Plagg. Emma’s garden is farther than the castle but not that far… once she gets directions she’ll be there in no time. That means she basically can’t leave her room.”

“I think you’d have an easier time distracting her than me.” Alya teased with a wink as the prince turned bright red.

“U-uh.”

“Don’t be flustered. If you and Mari are courting you’ll learn to appreciate my lewd humor.”

“If you say so. And um… can you find where the cataclysm ship is? Marinette said you might be able to.” 

“I should be able to find it.” 

“Thank you. If you can write to a man named Nino on the ship to tell him I’ll be in my mother’s garden. He also knows about my birthplace…thank you again though.

“It’s no problem. I’ll do that while Marinette sleeps.” He thanked her again before going to gather Tikki and Plagg.

OoOoOoOo

“Mmmm.” Marinette moaned as her eyes opened to be blinded by the early morning's light.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Alya smiled as she looked up from her sewing across the room.

“Where’s A-”

“He’s getting things ready for our trip.”

“I should go help him.”

“He has Plagg and Tikki helping right now, he’ll be fine. Besides I need some help on this embroidery for my maiden quilt.”

That perked Marinette right up. “OHHH, what pattern are we talking about?”

Alya smirked一 Marinette had walked right into her trap.

OoOoOoOo

A little while later Marinette finished her task. “Here you go. Perfect, the ocean scenery of that square has been created.”

“Normally it takes you much longer for something so intricate.”

“I have a muse now, speaking of which: shouldn’t he have finished by now.” Marinette walked to the door and went to open it to find it was locked shut.

“Alya. What’s happening?”

“Nothing, let’s uh… continue sewing!”

“Alya. Answer me. I’m not some little girl.”

“No, but you’re a wanted criminal trying to head beside the capital where the king is going to be located. It’s a foolish endeavor because the king knows who you are.” 

“I don’t care. I must go.” 

“Mari. It’s not just my call. Adrien and your parents also agree.”

“Who are you to decide that for me?”

“It’s for your safety.”

“Hmph. At least tell me his plan. I need to know he’ll be safe.”

“The king won’t hurt him as long as he surrenders.”

“But he won’t do that…”

“Adrien said today they would venture near the garden place and they would make camp for the night to scout it out. He said he has been missing for years, so his father might have ulterior motives. He said tomorrow morning he will go inside his mom’s estate to speak with his father. Tikki and Plagg agreed that they will remain hidden as a contingency in case something goes wrong. ”

“Am I at least allowed food?”

“The doors are locked.”

“MAMANNNNNNNNNN!” Marinette creamed at the top of her lungs.

Sabine rushed to the top of the stairs and spoke from the opposite side of the door to her daughter. “Honey, it’s a safety concern. I just got you back: I can’t lose you.”

“Maman, imagine if Papa was going to be taken away from you. Imagine someone keeping you away from what could be your last chance to say goodbye. Please let me go, I beg of you. I understand you all decided what is best for me, but I am in charge of my own actions.”

“You are still a girl. You’re too young to understand. Besides, this is your father’s decision to make and not mine.”

“Then bring him up. I am willing to go to hell and back for Adrien.”

OoOoOoOo

“We should set up camp here.” Plagg unceremonially threw their bags off of the horses before tying them to the tree.

“Since you’ve already placed our bags I guess it has to be a yes.” Tikki laughed at her husband's antics and Adrien sighed in slight jealousy.

He was doing the _right_ thing. Probably…

After clearing his thoughts Adrien began to help set up the bedrolls and fed the horse that Nora had given him and _Marinette_.

Plagg’s voice broke Adrien from his trance, “Kid, I know you’re caught up in your feels and all but we should start looking around the grounds.”

“Uh, sorry…. Yeah, sounds like a plan to me.”

OoOoOoOo

“Tom, we should let her go… she’s not our little girl, she’s grown.”

“She could be killed.”

“She’s young and in love. It’s a chance I don’t want her to take but I think you should let her.”

Tom looked over his wife and sighed, “If they don’t succeed she dies, and if they succeed, she either becomes the queen of France or is heartbroken at saying goodbye to her love. And I don’t think I’m ready to give my blessing, and what about a dowry, he’s the prince what could we ever offer?”

“We need to pray they succeed and he asks for her hand in marriage, sooner rather than later. He loves her dearly and you can tell, but the court will not. To appease the court the marriage needs to happen while he was just a prince. If he truly loves her as he seems he will not expect a large sum.”

After thinking for a moment he sighed, “Let her out and make her come down here to give her Papa a hug goodbye. I’ll pack a meal for them as they still have a long journey ahead of them.”

“Thank you, Tom!” Sabine kissed her husband before rushing upstairs to let the girls out of the room. _There is that saying too that men may be the heads but women are the necks that control them._

Sabine grabbed the key from the vase in the hallway and released the girls. “Papa agreed to let me go?”

“You say that like we weren't holding you for your own safety. But yes, he agreed.”

“Hehe, thank you, Maman. Je t’aime. _I love you _”__

__“I love you too, but go! Time is of the essence!”_ _

__They didn’t need to be told twice. Marinette and Alya took the Dupain horse and quickly saddled up. Adrien wasn’t counting on Alya giving in so she knew where to take Mari to get to him quickly._ _

____

OoOoOoOo

Tikki and Plagg had fallen asleep in one another’s arms hours before the sun had fallen. And now hours later Adrien still lies awake in the dark; staring up at the stars with sleep nowhere near.

Eventually, he heard the noise of a horse in the distance and grabbed his sword to prepare himself. He walked into bushes near the sound of galloping until he saw the horse emerge from the path. He jumped out and aimed his sword towards the horse. He almost struck until he heard a familiar voice plead, “NO! We aren’t here to harm anyone!!”

“M-Marinette?! Alya!! What are you doing here?!” He questioned with a fierce, stern voice.

“We came to join you of course,” Marinette replied with her sickeningly sweet voice.

“Alya, what happened to our plan?” 

“Stuff happened… you need us here. Moral support…” 

“UGH! Too late now to do anything.” He sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. “Fine… just come with me.”

They walked back to the small site where Alya plopped herself down to ‘let the couple talk it out’. She said if anyone asked they so totally were chaperoned. 

Marinette looked towards Adrien before laying down, “Can we just go for a walk?”

“Uh.. yeah. There’s a pond not far out.” He answered quietly as they started walking towards the water.

While the two quietly walked Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and he gripped hers back like his life depended on it.

OoOoOoOo

When they finally reached the pond that was nearly hidden by trees they were silently staring into one another's eyes.

“Why did you think it would be a good idea to come?”

She sighed. “I love you…. And we cannot truly know what your father is planning-- especially given the way he wrote the letter!”

“BUT THAT’S A CHANCE I NEED TO TAKE BY MYSELF!”

“WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT AND IF YOU DIE I WANT IT TO BE BESIDE ME! Preferably in my bed decades from now…” 

Adrien didn’t reply. At least not vocally. Instead, he walked towards her and pushed her body back a foot so that they were pressed together against a tree.

She looked up into his hooded gaze and whispered, “Make me yours… if you want to do this tomorrow without me do this with me now instead.”

Adrien groaned and began kissing her neck. “I want you to come with me. You’re right. I need you by my side. Now and always.”

Marinette leaned up and kissed Adrien deeply on the lips. As he let out a deep, low _groan_ , “are you sure you want this?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

He kissed her once again- this time without any restraint. “When all of this is over if we’re still here together, will you marry me?” 

“I would love to be really married to you…. But shut up and _make love_ to me now.”

He most certainly did not need to be told twice.


	7. Le Enfin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished!! I am a sucker for a happily ever after so I hope you enjoy their ending! I'm sorry this took so long but I'm feeling motivated as fuck to write today for the first time in a long while :)

The next morning found Marinette snuggled against Adrien’s chest bare to the world. Marinette tended to be an active sleeper, but each movement against Adrien was driving him crazy. 

They would have time for that, especially on an important day like this. Adrien rubbed his fingers gently along Marinette’s skin in a gentle caress before turning his body to be on top of her. 

Once on top he began fluttering kisses on every inch of her face until she began to awake. “Mmm.”

Adrien laughed gently, “Mariiiiiiii. We need to get dressed and go to the campsite before the others notice.”

Marinette shot up and gasped, “I am a whore now.”

“Morning to you too?” Adrien laughed. “Do you regret it? Are you sore”

Marinette sighed, “I could never regret it. I love you. And I am sore but in all the right ways. You did not hurt me.” She kissed his lips gently but made sure to fully cover her body with his coat that he had lied down as they kissed.

“Before we get dressed and all that I have a gift for you… It’s a dagger my mother left me before she died. She said everyone, female or male, must have the means to protect themselves, and if for any reason I cannot protect you I want you to use it.”

“That got serious. But I understand and thank you for giving me something so special to you.”

“Heh. I love you. Now let’s lay here for a few minutes before getting dressed.”

She laughed, but most definitely did not object to this plan.

Together the two found their underclothes, and Adrien suggested, “Let’s not put anything else on.”

“As much as I would love that; I don’t think our friends would too.”

“No, let’s go swimming! The others won’t care… probably. They might even join us.”

…

And that’s how Alya found the two. Almost naked. In the water. Splashing on another.

“Maybe I should have chaperoned you two. What time did you end up coming back.”

Marinette squeaked at the surprising sound. “A-Alya! U-uh, we uh-”

“We fell asleep by the pond talking. And well the swimming is something I’ll take full credit for.” Adrien cut in with a blush. He grabbed Marinette’s hand lightly, “We should get heading back”

Alya glared towards him and stole Marinette’s hand from him. “I’ll give you a head start, we need some girl talk.”

Marinette looked nervous but signaled Adrien to walk towards camp. “Alya, um... Girl talk. Whatever for?”

“I was worried when you didn't show up--- afraid you had been raped or murdered. You had, well, ugh. I found you guys asleep and left you be. I want the details though!”

“We fought a little. We talked a little. We did some other stuff…”

Alya sighed. “I put that much together. Are you okay? Hurt? You’re happy right?”

Marinette looked towards her friend and saw earnestness in her face. “I’m very happy. And a little sore but I’ll be okay.”

“Okay, good. Now let’s get to the goods!” Alya laughed evilly.

oOoOoOoOo

An hour later found them entering the bridge of the manor just to be stopped at the door by guards.

Adrien stepped forward, “I am the lord of this estate-- let me in.”

They put their arms out to cover the door with their weapons. “Ye may enter, but we have direct orders from the king to apprehend this lassy next to ye.”

The guard who hadn’t spoken yet stepped forward to grab Marinette but Adrien blocked his arm before it could touch his beloved. Adrien scowled and pulled out a dagger from his boot, “I know you both don’t want to fight, so how about this,” He pulled his dagger towards his own throat. “I am Dauphin of the French throne, and I will slit my own throat if you so much as take another step.”

The others gasped, and Alya specifically whispered to Tikki, “I knew he was a pirate but that’s a bit much even for them!” 

The guards who had not been prepared for this stepped aside in fear for their lives. Adrien turned to them as the group began to walk inside, “If I were you I would start running… if the king finds out he won’t treat you kindly.”

They were not stopped again once inside the castle and they made it to the beautiful garden without any issues. 

“So you got your group past the guards. I knew I should have brought my elites that gate as well as the yard.” Gabriel mused without looking up to acknowledge the new people within the yard. He had his eyes locked on a flower as he was seated on a marble bench. “And it seems there are more people than I expected. Can’t say I expected the two extra girls or the ex help.”

“Is that all you have to say? As I recall you sent for me.” Adrien spat out.

“Always the hothead. How so like your mother.” Gabriel sighed in thought of his late wife as Adrien glared at him.

“I had the guards fetch you at all costs because I am unwell. Come on son, sheath the sword and sit with me.” Adrien handed his opened blade to Plagg but still took the seat beside his father. 

“So naive, even now.” Gabriel revealed a dagger hidden on his person and aimed to cut his son. Adrien scooted back off of the seat and was caught off balance. Marinette rushed in with the weapon Adrien had given her earlier and blocked the next blow. 

Plagg tossed Adrien his weapon as he regained his balance and Adrien motioned for Marinette to stand behind him. 

Gabriel called for his guards to begin attacking the rest of the group to attempt to tip the scales in his favor. 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” Adrien questioned as he blocked a blow to the side of his chest. 

Another blow missed. “Her job was to gain a sample of your genetic makings to bring back your mother.”

“Who’s her?”

And just like that a poof of green and orange smoke appeared just before Lila materialized herself. “Oh my sweet, it’s me, of course. I didn’t truly wish to be a lowly prostitute in the midst of nowhere-- I was simply trying to attain your DNA in a fun way. I suppose that’s why I didn’t care about the whore next to you.” Lila bit her lip and went to touch Adrien’s hair before he slapped her hand away.

“She could not attain your makings so I shall do it myself.” Gabriel took Lila’s distraction as an opportunity to hit Adrien, only it failed due to a person stepping in between the two men. “Hey man, long time no see. That Alya found the crew in Paris about to set sail again to look for a captain.” Nino grinned as he pushed the king back with his sword.

“Oh, I’m happy to see you. But why didn’t you come earlier or I don’t know, take over as captain?”

“She found me earlier getting supplies to set sail. You really think the crew is up early in the morning without you. And being captain felt too soon.”

“Heh, thanks! Now crew, CHARGE THE GUARDS!” Adrien yelled as his pirate friends raised their swords to support the severely under numbered group of Adrien’s friends.

Marinette was fighting a guard as Nino began helping her. “Are you the captain’s girl?”

“Uh… yeah. That’s me.” Marinette replied as she cut a man.

“Damn girl. Well here, any good with a bow and arrow? I would rather use my sword.”

“I haven’t used one in years but when we used to go hunting I was pretty good.”

“A girl hunting!? I like you even more, here!” Nino handed her the weapon as he took over fighting the soldiers.

Marinette sheathed the dagger and knocked an arrow given to her by Nino. She aimed straight for Lila while the witch was busy cursing the pirates. One-shot and she was on the ground, all spells removed, or in other words, all mice turned back into human form.

Marinette looked around her and saw all of the bested knights. She saw her friends still standing even after the battles. She saw her lover fighting toe-to-toe with his father. Oh, how she prayed for his victory in this battle that was meant only for father and son.

Adrien, who was looking his father dead in the eye, saw a look appear that had never been there before. He looked like a man who had been possessed. Possessed by the will to kill. Even if they kill was his own. After looking at his father like that Adrien knew for a fact that this had to end with one of them dead, and despite this not being his first- or probably even last kill- it would hurt more than all of the others. 

From a distance the clashing of metal looked like a dance. A dance that would only end when one of the two men inevitably lost their footing and after a blow their life as well. 

Adrien lost his footing first. The slip was devastating as it lead to a large gash across his chest. He winced but continued to fight even as his father began verbally taunting him. “You are nothing. You are weak. You are a pathetic waste of life. You stand no chance against me. You are the reason your friend is dead. And you are the reason your mother cannot come back. There is a reason no one loves you, and even if they did love you they don’t seem to live all that long.”

Adrien’s arm began to shake when his loved ones were mentioned and his father took the opportunity to push him to the ground. Gabriel let out a whisper as he picked up his sword for the final blow. “I’m sorry Emilie and I hope you can understand.”

Marinette gasped and tried to go to Adrien but Alya stopped her and held on to the hysterical girl. “This is their fight…”

Marinette winced. “He’s going to die!”

Nino patted the girl on the back. “Our captain never loses.”

From where the battle was happening Gabriel raised his sword above his head. Adrien lying on the ground looked around him scanning his surroundings for anything. His sword was near his head if he could just will his body to reach it….

Looking at Marinette gave him all the strength in the world. He caused the tears coating her cheeks, and he would rid her of them if it was the last thing he did. Adrien forced his arm to grab the sword and blocked the blow just before it hit his head. He willed his leg to kick his father where the sun doesn’t shine and stabbed his father’s dominant arm. “First lesson you taught me: never get cocky. I won’t kill you because you’re my blood. I will on the other hand lock you up for life stripping you of your title as king.”

Gabriel coughed, “You have no power or authority to do such a thing.”

“As far as the kingdom will know you’re dead. Your options are slim here, you can fake death or actually be dead.”

Gabriel remained silent and Adrien took the opportunity to motion for Max and Ivan to take his father towards their horses. “We’ll take him to the palace- at night so hopefully no one will see.”

Adrien opened his mouth to give another command but was interrupted by the feel of his lady love’s lips against his own. He hummed happily and placed his arms around her waist as they kissed in a loving embrace.

A whistle was heard from behind them and Adrien opened his eyes to see it was his pirates. They were making sexual jokes from afar, always eager to tease their captain. He responded by taking one of his arms off Marinette and gave them a crude gesture. After kissing for a moment more the two separated to catch their breaths. Adrien rested their foreheads together before pulling back to address the others. “I think after we go to the castle a trip to the bar is in order!”

OoOoOoOo

A week after placing the king in prison Adrien ascended the throne to become King Adrien I of the Agreste House, King of France.

He and Marinette were to be wed in a week with all of their friends to see. But that was for later, for now, they were all in the bar getting drunk out of their minds after the ordeal they had gone through. 

Marinette rested beside Adrien, sadly not on his lap so they wouldn’t cause a scandal, with Nino on the other side of Adrien. In between flirting with Alya Adrien had managed to steal Nino’s attention. “If I’m to be a good king I cannot also be captain… I want you to be my advisor, but I understand if you would rather be the captain.”

“A-Advisor?”

“You are my most trusted friend.” Adrien turned to all of his pirates at their table. “No offense to all of you... Actually, if any of you want a place at court I would love to have you… we could still go out to be pirates.”

Almost every one of his friends agreed. Not only based on their love for Adrien but because they had their eyes on someone in his staff. 

In the end, Marinette was queen and Adrien was King. Alya became a scholar, Tikki a seamstress and Plagg a butler once more. Adrien’s crew each found a position that suited them and they were all happy at the end of this life.


End file.
